Tear Drops On My Guitar
by Eightian
Summary: Yay me! *claps like london off suite life of sack and cody* don't own that either. me. own. nothing. *snapes* dang i wish i did though.


Ok new story!!!! Yay!!!!

Ryou: It's about me and Kura'

Bakura: Really? Cool.

Yami: Raven doesn't own Yugioh or Taylor Swift's, Tear Drops on my guitar.

Hope you guys like it!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou sat in his room with the radio oh on. When a familiar song comes on he starts singing along adding his own words.

_Kura looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I need, everything that we should be,_

_I'll bet he's beautiful that guy he talks about. And he's_

_Got everything that I have to life without._

The lyrics were right, this was exactly how he felt. He wanted, no, needed Bakura and it killed him that Marik was the only thing that Bakura could talk about. He thought back to the time when Bakura and he were sitting on a bench at the park talking about nothin' in particular.

_Kura talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so dam funny._

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me._

_He says he so in love, he's finely got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Ryou laughed at himself. He used to have Bakura all to himself before Marik and his little brother Malik moved to town. Now it was like he didn't even exist to Bakura.

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,_

_The thing that keeps me wishin' on that wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do._

Memories kept racing through his head as he sat there singing along absentmindedly to the song.

_Kura walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes so perfectly, _

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold him tight, give his all he's love,_

_And look into those beautiful eyes and know he's lucky 'cause,_

Ryou felt tears come to his eyes as he remembered see Marik with his Kura. No, he couldn't call him that anymore. Bakura wasn't his. He heard the door open and close, Bakura was home but he couldn't make himself move. Couldn't call out to his yami. All he could do was sit there and finish the song.

_He's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishin on that wishing star,_

_He song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He was so wrapped up in his only little song that he didn't notice his bedroom door open and close. Bakura watched him as he hummed the tune of the song that was playing till it came time to sing again.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight,_

_Cause he's the reason for the tear drops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do,_

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough,_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

Bakura didn't have to hear the beginning of Ryou's song to know it was about him. He could see everything from the mind link. He had no idea that Ryou thought of him this way. He smiled and sent a happy memory of them when they were at the park with Yami and Yugi. When they first kissed and how happy Ryou was for them. Ryou smiled as he got the memory, completely oblivious to Bakura.

_Kura looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

When the song ended Bakura smiled and sat down on the bed and brought his arms around Ryou. He chuckled when Ryou jumped. –You could have told me you know- Bakura thought through their mind link. _But I didn't know who u would react and besides you have Marik._ Ryou thought back. –Well…I don't really have him anymore. He's a two-timing jerk and I broke up with him.- Bakura sighed. Ryou looked at him. "Really?" he asked. "Really." Bakura stated. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Ryou's. He eagerly pushed back. The kiss lasted about a minute and Ryou pulled away for air. "I'll make your favorite tonight." He said as he got off of Bakura's lap and ran to make dinner. Bakura chuckled and followed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end!!!!

Bakura: WTH??? Why was I going out with Marik of all people??

Idk cause I wanted you to that's why.

Ryou: Well I liked it.

Yugi: Ya me too.

Awww. Thanx guys…..well that's the end of my second fic. Hope you enjoyed It.!!!


End file.
